Kau Siapa?
by ashzlen
Summary: Ketidaksadaran dan ketidakpastian yang membawa kita menuju rasa kehilangan bahkan ketakutan yang mendalam.../LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!/Chapter 4: Lenka, kawaii /Warning inside!/Mind to R&R?
1. Beef Sukiyaki dari Rin

**Kau Siapa?**

 **Warning : Gak serem, abal, gaje, anrh, typo(mungkin), dan segala sesuatunya yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : Beef Sukiyaki dari Rin**_

* * *

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Len terbangun akibat suara bising yang berasal dari jam wekernya. Ia membuka matanya dan mengucek-nguceknya sebentar. Terduduk, Len mengusap-usap wajahnya. Sembab. Sepertinya ia habis menangis. Entah karena apa, Len juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak mengingat kejadian semalam. 'Apakah aku amnesia?' Begitu pikir Len. Tapi, ia mengingat apa yang terjadi dihari-hari kemarin. Hanya kejadian 'kemarin' yang tidak ia ingat. Kedua orang tuanya pergi karena suatu urusan yang tidak Len ketahui―tepatnya tidak ingat―urusan apa. Yang pasti itu adalah urusan yang penting, pikir Len.

Jam setengah tujuh, Len sudah selesai mandi dan telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan yang terletak didapur. Len melihat Rin sedang menjajakan makanan diatas meja makan.

"Ah! Ohayou Len!" Rin melempar senyum pada Len. Len tersenyum.

"Ohayou Rin." Len membalas sapaan dari saudari kembarnya.

Len menggeser kursi dan duduk. Rin ikut duduk dikursi yang ada didepan Len.

"Kau masak Beef Sukiyaki? Tumben!" kata Len senang. Len sangat suka beef sukiyaki.

Rin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lho, bukannya aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk membuatkan Beef Sukiyaki sebagai sarapan kemarin sore?"

Len mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ah! Ya, dia ingat. Hari Minggu sore kemarin, Rin berjanji padanya untuk membuatkan Beef Sukiyaki untuk sarapan sebagai hadiah karena Len bisa mencapai peringkat 3 (peringkat 2 diraih oleh Rin) juga untuk menghibur Len yang kalah dari Rin. Ya, hanya hal itu yang Len ingat tentang 'kemarin'.

"Oh, benar juga. Hehehe..." tawa Len. Rin tersenyum.

"Nee, cepat makan! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" Rin memperingatkan Len.

"Ah, iya!" Len langsung menyantap Beef Sukiyaki yang terhidang dimeja.

.

.

Jam 7 lewat 15 menit, semua sudah beres dan Kagamine Len siap menuju sekolah. Rin mengantar Len sampai pagar rumah.

"Ng, Rin? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Len. Rin menatap Len dengan manik azurenya yang sama dengan kepunyaan saudaranya itu.

Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak," katanya. "aku mau pergi."

Len menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Kemana? Ikut oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengurus urusan itu?" tanya Len. "Mereka akan menjemputmu nanti, kah?"

"Hm, mungkin saja..."

"Huahhh, aku sendirian dirumah?" pekik Len.

"Tapi hati kita tetap akan satu, kan?"

Len blushing. Kata-kata Rin sedikit aneh sih. Tidak kuat, Len akhirnya menyerah.

"Uh, oke oke. Aku berangkat.." Len membuka pagar.

"Len, aku titip absen, ya?" pesan Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Oke!" Len melambaikan tangan pada Rin.

"Hati-hati dijalaan! Lihat-lihat kalau ingin menyebrang!" teriak Rin mengingatkan kembarannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Len hanya menatap Rin aneh sesaat, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.. batin Len.

.

.

Sekolah. Meiko-sensei mengabsen satu per satu anak yang ada dikelas 10-2.

"Apa Kagamine Len hadir?"

"Hadir! Ano, sensei..."

"Ya, ada apa Kagamine-kun?"

"Saudariku, Kagamine Rin, hari ini menitip absen padaku."

Kelas hening. Semua mata menuju kearah Len.

"Maaf, Kagamine-kun, sensei bukan ingin mengungkit kesedihanmu tapi, bukannya Kagamine Rin meninggal tertabrak mobil kemarin sore saat pulang dari minimarket? Tadinya sensei kira kau tidak akan masuk hari ini..."

Len terpaku. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tatapannya kosong. Ia mengingat semuanya. Semuanya. Detail sekali. Hari Minggu sepulang pengambilan rapot, Rin berjanji akan membuatkan Len beef sukiyaki sebagai sarapan besok Senin untuk menghibur dan memberi selamat pada Len. Sore harinya, Rin berangkat menuju minimarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan beef sukiyaki. Sepulangnya, Rin tidak memperhatikan jalan dan hasilnya dia tertabrak dan tewas seketika. Len sangat shock dan menangis histeris. Orang yang begitu ia cintai telah hilang. Len mengurung diri dikamar dan terus-terusan menangis hingga kelelahan dan tertidur. Kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk mengurus pemakaman Rin.

Kagamine Rin, tewas tertabrak mobil, Minggu sore pukul 4...

Tepatnya, kemarin...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 will coming soon...**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?**_


	2. Jangan menangis ya, Kaiko sayang

**Kau Siapa?**

 **Warning : Gak serem, abal, gaje, anrh, typo(mungkin), dan segala sesuatunya yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Jangan menangis ya, Kaiko sayang...**_

* * *

.

.

"Huaaa.."

Kaito menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia pusing. Kaiko menangis lagi. Padahal sudah jam setengah sepuluh dan adiknya belum juga mau tidur. Tugas skripsinya belum selesai dan deadline terus membuntutinya. Mau tidak mau, ia menghampiri ranjang berpagar Kaiko―adiknya yang baru berusia 6 bulan―yang ada dikamar orangtuanya.

"Uuh.. Kaiko.. Tidur, ya, sayang.. Sudah malam... Ssst..." Kaito menimang-nimang Kaiko. Kaiko tetap menangis, malah tambah keras.

"Uaaa!" Kaiko menambahkan volume suaranya.

Pusing. Kaito duduk diranjang kaa-san dan tou-sannya dan menaruh Kaiko disitu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aissh... Kaa-san dan tou-san kapan pulang?.. Huhh... PUSING!" gerutu Kaito.

Yang benar saja, tugasnya masih banyak, belum lagi deadline mepet, dia ngantuk;pake banget, harus mengurus Kaiko, tangisan Kaiko yang membuat telinga pengang, belum nanti kalau Kaiko pipis atau membuang kotorannya, harus membuat susu, mencari bahan untuk tugas, harus menatap layar laptop semalaman, bisa-bisa dia benar-benar tidak tidur sedetik pun!

Kaito menghela nafas berat. Berharap ada tante, paman, sepupu, atau tetangga juga boleh yang datang membantunya malam ini. Ia tidak tau, kenapa orang tuanya pergi dan sampai kapan mereka pergi.

"Huaaa... aaa..." Kaiko terus menangis. Kaito kembali menimang-nimang Kaiko dengan setengah hati.

Ponsel Kaito berdering. Kaito menghela nafas dan kembali menaruh Kaiko keatas ranjang king size kaa-san dan tou-sannya. Tangis Kaiko menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya Kaito kasihan melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu.

" _Halo Kaito, maaf, Kaa-san baru memberitahumu sekarang. Soalnya tadi siang kau kuliah dan sudah kaa-san coba telfon berkali-kali tapi tidak menyambung. Hari ini Ka―"_

"Kaa-san! Kapan kaa-san dan tou-san pulang? Uhh, aku pusing sekali! Cepat pulang, ya? Tugasku menumpuk! Deadline sedikit lagi dan tugasku belum selesai! Huaaahh... Aku bisa gila! Kaiko tidak mau berhenti menangis! Aku sudah menggendongnya dan dia tidak mau diam! Dengar, suara tangisannya kencang sekali. Kaa-san pasti mendengarnya, kan? Keras sekali kan? Aku bisa stress!" oceh Kaito menumpahkan segalanya.

Ada jeda 3 detik sebelum kaa-san Kaito kembali berbicara.

Setelah mendengar kaa-sannya menjelaskan, wajahnya pucat. Ia menatap bayi perempuan berambut biru yang tergeletak diatas ranjang tepat didepannya. Kaiko menangis sangat keras. Kaito berlari keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar tempat Kaiko menangis.

Buru-buru ia masuk kekamarnya, mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat dan memasang headphone ditelinganya. Ia menyetel musik dengan volume yang keras dan melanjutkan menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan tidak tenang. Tangannya bergetar. Takut dan sedih. Ia harus melewati malam yang panjang dengan rasa takut menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Biar volumenya sudah dikeraskan, suara tangis Kaiko masih terdengar. Kaito menambah volume musiknya dan merilekskan dirinya.

.

.

* * *

" _Kamu bicara apa Kaito? Dengarkan dulu kaa-san bicara. Kaiko? Kamu berhalusinasi, ya? Kaa-san ingin menyampaikan, kaa-san dan tou-san pergi dan pulang besok pagi untuk mengurus_ _ **pemakaman Kaiko**_ _... Tabah ya, Kaito.. Dia.. sudah.. pergi.."_

* * *

 ** _Yang udah ngereview, makasih banyak ya... X3_**

 ** _Mikan akan membalas review untuk yang nggak log in. Untuk yang punya account, udah Mikan balas lewat PM_**

 ** _To unnamed_**

 _Iya, Len kasian.. :"  
_ _Iya, ada chap 2-nya. Setiap chapter, karakternya beda-beda kok_

 _Makasih reviewnya~ :3_

 ** _To Guest_**

 _Kecepetan? Maaaaaaafff! X"(_

 _Semoga chapter sekarang gak kecepetan, ya? Niatnya pengen bikin short chapter tapi malah kecepetan..._

 _Makasih buat review dan peringatannyaa~ X3_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 will coming soon..._**

 ** _Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?_**


	3. Happy Anniversary 3rd, Luka-chan!

**Kau Siapa?**

 **Warning : Gak serem, abal, gaje, anrh, typo(mungkin), dan segala sesuatunya yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : Happy Anniversary 3rd, Luka-chan!**_

* * *

.

.

Luki bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang senang dan tidak sabar. Bagaimana tidak, mengingat kalau sekarang adalah Anniversary-nya yang ke-3 bersama Luka, pacarnya. Luki menatap jam. Jam 8. Dia punya janji dengan Luka jam 10 nanti. Mereka akan menonton bioskop bersama, makan siang bersama, makan es krim bersama, bermain bersama, pokoknya bersama-sama hingga makan malam nanti.

Jam 9, Luki telah siap. Ia bergegas menuju garasinya dan merogoh kunci mobil dari sakunya. Sebelumnya, ia meraih ponsel dan menelepon pacarnya.

"Hai, Luka!" kata Luki yang terlalu bersemangat.

" _Hai, Luki!"_ balas Luka tak kalah bersemangat.

"Kau kutunggu didepan mall, ya?"

" _Haa? Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?"_ tanya Luka sedikit kecewa.

"Nngg, pokoknya kutunggu, ya?" Luki ingin memberikan Luka kejutan. Makanya ia ingin menemui Luka didepan mall nanti.

" _Hmm, baiklah.. Padahal ada yang ingin kuberitahu dirumahku..."_

"Ya sudah, kutunggu yaa!"

PIP! Telepon terputus.

* * *

Didepan mall, Luki menunggu Luka dengan buket bunga mawar _pink_ ditangannya. Luka datang dengan mini _dress_ putih tanpa lengannya dengan cardigan berwarna _pink_ tua dan ikat pinggang cokelat dengan hiasan mawar _pink_ kecil-kecil. Ia berjalan kaki. Luki merasa Luka sangat cantik hari ini. Rambut panjangnya digerai begitu saja dan ia memakai bandana putih berenda.

"Luka, ini untukmu.." Luki menyerahkan buket mawar itu pada Luka.

Luka meraih buket dari Luki dan menghirup aroma dari mawar _pink_ kesukaannya. "Hmm, terima kasih Luki! Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-3..." Luka tersenyum manis."

Luki tersenyum dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "Iya... Kau juga.. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke3..."

.

Mereka berjalan menuju bioskop. Luka menggaet manja dilengan Luki. Sementara Luki kegirangan dalam hatinya.

"Tolong tiketnya 2 untuk film yang ini!" Luki menunjuk salah satu film bertema Romance.

"2?" ulang perempuan yang bertugas diloket pada Luki.

"Iya, 2."

"Ini.." Perempuan yang bertugas diloket itu memberikan Luki 2 lembar tiket berwarna biru muda.

Luka dan Luki memasuki studio 3 tempat film yang mereka pilih akan diputar.

"Ini tiketnya." Luki menyerahkan 2 tiket tadi pada penjaga studio.

"Err... Tuan, anda hanya perlu menyerahkan 1 tiket saja..." kata penjaga tadi.

"Haa? Apa hari ini menontonnya 1 orang gratis 1 orang?"

"Hah? Err, i-iya.." Sipenjaga menatap Luki aneh.

"Harusnya tadi kita membelinya 1 saja, ya?" kata Luki pada Luka. Luka mengangguk.

Luki dan Luka memasukki studio 3 dan duduk ditempat yang tadi sudah dipesan. Luki berpikir. Pantas saja perempuan loket tadi mengulang permintaan Luki memesan 2 tiket. Ternyata 1 orang gratis 1 orang.

* * *

Makan siang, Luki makan siang bersama Luka. Mereka duduk dimeja couple.

"Nah, Luka, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Luki. Luka menatap Luki dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, aku sedang diet..." balas Luka. Luki mengerutkan alisnya. Biasanya Luka pasti akan memesan makanan yang dia suka dengan semangatnya.

"Eh, benarkah? Tapi, kupikir kita akan makan siang bersama..."

"Aku rasa, aku semakin gendut, jadi, aku diet.."

Luki hanya mengangguk pasrah dan memesan kue kecil dan minuman.

.

.

Selesai makan siang, mereka pergi kekedai es krim.

"Luki, beli es krimnya satu saja dicup raksasa." Luka menatap Luki dengan mata birunya yang indah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luki.

"Kalau dimakan satu berdua jadi lebih romantis, kan?" Luka tertawa. Luki tersenyum.

"Benar juga!"

"Lagian, sekalian kau bisa berhemat, kan?"

Luki mengangguk. Luki memesan es krim rasa storberi dan vanilla dalam satu cup raksasa.

"Maaf, tolong sendoknya disediakan 2.." pinta Luki.

"Hah? Baiklah.." Sipelayan memberikan satu buah sendok lagi pada Luki. Luki dan Luka berjalan kearah kursi dan duduk disana. Luki menyerahkan sendok putih itu pada Luka. Luka menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bawa sendok.." Luka tertawa sambil memperlihatkan sendoknya yang berwarna _pink_.

"Haa? Oke.." Luki dan Luka menikmati es krim cup raksasa itu berdua. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya es krim ini sangat banyak masuk kedalam mulut Luki. Padahal dia memakannya berdua bersama Luka. Sudahlah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari 'kenyang'-nya Luki.

* * *

Sudh saatnya makan malam, tapi Luka menolak. Ia ingin pulang.

"Kenapa? Ini kan, rencana terakhir kita hari ini.." tanya Luki.

"Tidak apa... Kurasa hari ini cukup sudah aku menguras isi dompetmu.." Luka beralasan.

Luki melihat 2 tas yang dia genggam yang berisi pakaian wanita. Orang-orang disekitar melihat Luki aneh.

"Hm, kau merasa begitu? Tidak apa. Ayo kita mampir untuk makan malam.. Lagian, kau tadi tidak makan apa-apa, kan?"

"Sudahlah, Luki.. Ayo kita pulang saja... Antar aku kerumah, ya?" pinta Luka. Luki menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apapun untuk pacarku..." senyum terlukis diwajah tampan Luki. Luka tersenyum.

.

.

Didalam mobil, Luki menyetir dan Luka duduk disamping Luki.

"Luki, terima kasih untuk hari ini..." kata Luka tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Hm, ya.. Terima kasih juga, Luka!" Luki terkekeh.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, kenangan ini akan kuingat selamanya..."

"Ya, aku juga... Sayang sekali tadi kau menolak berfoto, ya?"

"Hng, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak suka berfoto..."

"Terima kasih Luki..." Luka mengecup pipi Luki sekilas. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

* * *

Sampai didepan rumah Luka. Luki keluar bersama Luka. Luki tidak memerhatikan Luka yang bersamanya, ia memerhatikan berbagai banner dan bunga-bunga yang memenuhi rumah Luka. Luki melangkah masuk.

"Maaf, jii-san... Ada apa ini...?" tanya Luki pada ayah Luka.

"Oh, Luki-kun... Aku minta maaf, mungkin ini terlambat.. Tapi.. Kuharap kamu bisa menerimanya..." Ayah Luka menepuk bahu Luki dan dia menyeka air matanya. Disamping Ayah Luka, terdapat Ibu Luka yang sedang menangis deras. Luki membulatkan matanya.

"Hah? A-ada apa ini?" tanya Luki panik.

"Maaf ya Luki-kun, Luka meninggal kemarin malam saat pulang dari butik. Dia meninggal setelah membeli _mindress_ baru untuk ulang tahun ke3 kalian hari ini..."

Luki kaget. Dia menitikkan air matanya. Sedih. Luka telah menghilang dari dunia ini.. Rasanya sulit sekali menerima semua ini.. Hatinya kembali bergejolak saat mengingat kalau Luka baru saja pergi kencan bersamanya.

"Ji-jii-san bohong, kan? Luka.. Luka baru saja pulang dari mall bersamaku! Luka! Lihat, dia baru turun dari mobilku, dan dia―" Luki menunjuk mobilnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mana Luka?

"Mungkin, Luka ingin membuat kenangan indah bersamamu untuk terakhir kalinya... Luki-kun..."

Luki menjerit―sedih dan takut semuanya bercampur.

Itu sebabnya kah, hari ini jadi aneh bagi Luki?

* * *

 ** _Yang udah ngereview, makasih banyak! /joget/_**

 ** _Mikan mau balas review untuk yang gak log in. Yang punya akun, udah Mikan bales lewat PM_**

 ** _To Guest_**

 _Ngena dihati? :'v  
Benarkah..? Benarkah? BENARKAH? /plakk/_

 _Yap, makasih untuk reviewnya, Guest-san! :3_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 will coming soon..._**

 ** _Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?_**


	4. Lenka, Kawaii

**Kau Siapa?**

 **Warning : Gak serem, abal, gaje, anrh, typo(mungkin), dan segala sesuatunya yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 : Lenka, kawaii~**_

* * *

.

.

Rinto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sesosok perempuan yang diikat ponytail tinggi duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Pagi~" sapanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Rinto mengerutkan alisnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Masa lupa? Aku ini kan saudara kembarmu, Lenka! Rinto Baka!" seru perempuan yang mengaku Lenka itu cemberut.

Sebuah ingatan melayang kepikiran Rinto.

"Ah, Lenka. Maaf, pagi hari membuatku agak lengah." Rinto duduk dan mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Lenka tersenyum. "Bagaimana tidurnya? Nyenyak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mau membasuh wajah dulu, oke?" Rinto segera turun dari kasurnya. Lenka mengangguk dan sesekali menguap.

Setelahnya, Rinto membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo kita turun untuk sarapan!" ajak Rinto. Lenka menggeleng.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur disini saja, ya?" Lenka merebahkan dirinya diranjang Rinto.

"Kalau tidak sarapan, perutmu bisa sakit."

"Bawakan saja jatahku kesini.." pinta Lenka manja.

Rinto menghela nafas. Adik kembarnya begitu manja. "Baiklah. Pastikan kau sudah bangun saat aku kembali kesini. Aku juga akan makan disini."

Lenka hanya bergeming dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah selimut.

Rinto turun untuk sarapan. Ia mengambil nampan dan segera mengambil 2 mangkuk nasi dan lauk-lauknya masing-masing 2 dari banyak mangkuk dan makanan yang berjejer. Biasanya keluarganya akan sarapan bersama dengan pembantu-pembantu.

"Mau diapakan sarapannya?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Aku makan diatas bersama Lenka." Rinto menyahut seraya berjalan menaiki tangga.

Cklek. Rinto memutar kenop pintu dan masuk membawa nampan.

"Nih. Aku sudah membawakan sarapanmu." Rinto meletakkan nampan dimeja.

Lenka menyibakkan selimut dan segera menatap nampan yang dibawa Rinto dengan berbinar-binar.

"Aaaah! Terima kasih! Aku sudah lapar sekali! Apa tadi para pembantu sudah mengumpul bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san dimeja makan?" seru Lenka diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Belum semua. Hanya beberapa pembantu yang sudah mengumpul." ulas Rinto.

Lenka mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Itadakima~su!"

Lenka makan dengan lahap. Sesekali Rinto bercanda-canda dengan Lenka.

"Hey, kita keTaman Ria, yuk!" ajak Rinto. Lenka menoleh kearah Rinto semangat dengan mata yang membulat.

"Taman Ria?" tanya Lenka memastikan pendengarannya. Rinto mengangguk.

"Ayo ayo!" Lenka menyetujui.

"Jam 10 nanti kita berangkat." kata Rinto. Lenka bersorak.

* * *

Jam 10, Lenka keluar rumah terlebih dahulu. Rinto masih membereskan kamarnya. Setelahnya, Rinto turun dan segera keluar.

"Rinto, mau kemana?" tanya Tou-sannya.

"Aku mau keTaman Ria bersama Lenka. Mungkin pulang sore." Rinto menghadap kearah Tou-sannya sebentar lalu keluar rumah menemui Lenka.

Rinto dan Lenka bersenang-senang diTaman Ria.

.

"Sudah nyaris malam. Ayo kita pulang." seru Rinto. Lenka mengangguk setuju.

Sampai dirumah, Lenka langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan naik keatas dengan berlari. Rinto hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adik kembarnya yang begitu bersemangat.

"Hei, Rinto." Kaa-san dan Tou-san Rinto menghampiri Rinto yang baru masuk kerumah.

"Ya?" tanya Rinto.

"Siapa itu Lenka?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Tou-san.

"Masa Kaa-san lupa dengan anak sendiri! Lenka kan saudara kembarku!"

Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau dilahirkan kedunia ini sendirian, Rinto."

Rinto membulatkan matanya. Dia segera menuju kelantai atas―kamarnya. Rinto membuka kenop pintu dengan cepat dan melihat Lenka yang sedang duduk diranjangnya sambil membaca komik.

"Ada apa Rinto? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Lenka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau makan Pop Corn yang tidak kita beli? Ayo kita makan berdua!" Lenka tertawa riang.

Rinto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Lalu, ingatan siapa ini.. ?

* * *

 _ **-Kau Siapa? END-**_

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite, or Follow?**_

 _Ketemu dific Mikan yang lain!_


End file.
